Klan Wojennej Pieśni
Klan Wojennej Pieśni to orczy klan, na którego czele niegdyś stał Grom Hellscream, a którego obecnym przywódcą jest porywczy Garrosh Hellscream. Klanowi Najeźdźcy Wojennej Pieśni tworzą frakcję Hordy na polu bitewnym Wąwóz Wojennej Pieśni - gdzie próbują bronić swej akcji wycinki przed Strażnikami Srebrzystego Skrzydła, grupą nocnych elfów niechętnych wycince ich lasów. Dodatkowo Ofensywa Wojennej Pieśni stoi w awangardzie oddziałów Hordy w walce z Plagą w Northrend. Historia Draenor Jako jeden z najsilniejszych i najdzikszych klanów, klan Wojennej Pieśni był również jednym z najbardziej zróżnicowanych w Draenorze i był zdolny unikać sił ekspedycyjnych Sojuszu przez długi czas. Członkowie klanu opisywani byli jako piechurzy, którzy dopracowali do perfekcji sztukę walki mieczem i innymi ostrzami, a nieliczni dzięki temu osiągali status mistrza ostrzy. Nazwa klanu pochodzi od przerażających okrzyków bitewnych jego przywódcy Groma Hellscreama i rytmicznych pieśni śpiewanych podczas bitwy. Chociaż klan Wojennej Pieśni uniknął porażek podczas Drugiej Wojny, został on efektywnie użyty przez Ner'zhula po wojnie. Siły Wojennej Pieśni połączone z klanem Krwawiącego Widma Killroga Deadeye'a zostały użyte do strategicznych ataków podjazdowych, by przechwycić niektóre z najpotężniejszych magicznych artefaktów w Azeroth. Wojenna Pieśń miała szczególnie ważne zadanie strzeżenia Mrocznego Portalu po stronie Azeroth i trzymania sił Fortu Nethergarde w ryzach. Mroczny Portal często dostawał się w inne ręce podczas inwazji Ner'zhula, a Wojenna Pieśń była nie raz zmuszona wycofywać się w pobliskie doliny. Azeroth Ostatecznie Ner'zhul zdradził Wojenną Pieśń i porzucił ją w Azeroth. Wraz ze zniszczeniem Mrocznego Portalu klan wycofał się do Stonard, gdzie rozważono wszelkie możliwe opcje. Grom i klan Wojennej Pieśni zostali zmuszeni do ukrywania się w lasach Lordaeron. Bytowali na granicy ludzkiej cywilizacji przez niemal 15 lat. W tym czasie Grom nieustannie walczył z demoniczną klątwą dotykającą orków, która pozostawiała jego i jego rasę osłabioną i apatyczną. O ile inni orkowie poddali się tej chorobie, Grom walczył z nią do końca swych dni. Gdy liczba wolnych orków malała z powodu walk i podeszłego wieku, sytuacja wydawała się coraz bardziej beznadziejna. Młodzi i słabi nie byli w stanie przeżyć w surowym środowisku, a dzień ostateczny wydawał się zbliżać do klanu Wojennej Pieśni. Na szczęście klan został połączył się z Orgrimem Doomhammerem i zagubionym klanem Thralla, Lodowymi Wilkami. Walcząc przeciwko ludzkim obozom internowania otaczającym fortecę Durnholde, dwa klany postawiły sobie za cel oswobodzenie i napełnienie nowym duchem orczego narodu. thumb|Wielu członków klanu nosi symbol Wojennej Pieśni na swoich tabardach Gdy orcza horda poszukiwała ziemi do osiedlenia w Lordaeron, Wódz Wojenny Thrall, działając za ostrzeżeniami Proroka i Ostatniego Strażnika Medivha, nakazał podróż przez morza na tajemniczy nowy kontynent Kalimdor. W czasie pobytu w Kalimdorze Grom i klan Wojennej Pieśni zostali zmanipulowani przez Mannorotha, który na tyle wzmocnił ich żądzę krwi, że poddali się jej i walczyli z nocnymi elfami w Cienistej Dolinie z okrutną siłą. Wywołali tak wielkie zniszczenia lasów, że półbóg Cenarius osobiście przybył ich powstrzymać. Zamiast tego orkowie zabili Cenariusa. Ostatecznie Thrall (który odkrył, że poddali się oni żądzy krwi) zostałzmuszony do wyciągnięcia konsekwencji wobec szalejącego klanu Wojennej Pieśni. Dzięki pomocy Thralla Grom przezwyciężył rządzę krwi i razem stawili czoła i zabili Mannorotha, ostatecznie kładąc kres demonicznemu wpływowi na orczą rasę, jednak Grom poległ w bitwie. Ostatnimi słowami Groma były: "Thrallu, krwawa mgła się podniosła, demoniczny ogień zgasł w moich żyłach, wyzwoliłem... się." Po tym, jak Grom Hellscream wydał ostatnie tchnienie, Thrall odparł: "Nie, stary przyjacielu. Wyzwoliłeś nas wszystkich!" Mimo że można powiedzieć, iż Grom Hellscream sprowadził demoniczną klątwę na orków, wciąż jest wspominany jako ten, który ostatecznie ją przezwyciężył i zniszczył demona, który rzucił klątwę na orków. Historia Groma to opowieść o splugawieniu i odkupieniu. Sztandar Wojennej Pieśni thumb|Tradycyjny sztandar klanu Wojennej Pieśni utrzymany jest w czerwonych barwach Fioletowy sztandar sashimono był noszony jedynie przez wodza klanu Wojennej Pieśni. Zapewniał on wielką fizyczną siłę i inspirował wszystkich wokół. Jako dar za uratowanie, łowcy cieni Mrocznej Włóczni usprawnili jego działanie. Wąwóz Wojennej Piesni :Główny artykuł: Warsong Outriders Wielu orków Wojennej Pieśni obecnie przebywa w Cienistej Dolinie, gdzie prowadzą obóz drwali nieopodal Kanionu Upadek Demona, gdzie obecnie stoi obelisk poświęcony Hellscreamowi. Nocne elfy wciąż darzą nieufnością klan Wojennej Pieśni i często ścierają się w walce w rejonie zwanym Wąwozem Wojennej Pieśni. Wrath of the Lich King * Od wydania World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King Garrosh Hellscream przewodzi klanowi. Jego główną siedzibą jest Ostoja Wojennej Piesni w Northrend. Frakcja zaprzysiężona zniszczeniu Plagi w Northrend zwana jest Ofensywą Wojennej Pieśni i jest częścią sił znanych jako Ekspedycja Hordy. de:Kriegshymnenclan en:Warsong clan fr:Clan Chanteguerre Kategoria:Orkowie